


green, red, and blue

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Luke | Punz, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just Punz being an older brother to the three most chaotic forces in the server.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, GeorgeNotFound & Luke | Punz, Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Series: Punzo Fics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello punzobees.... here's some more self indulgence :]

Dream was excitedly rambling about the MCC, waving his hands around the place. Punz smiled with subtle fondness, his arms folded together as his blue eyes were locked closely to the verdant hoodie clad man. 

At first, the two were just mindlessly walking around the SMP with a comfortable silence between the two. That comfortable silence was broken when a certain loud, blonde-haired Brit named Tommy crossed their path.

They then started to talk about random things as they walked around the oak pathway, occasionally jumping onto the brick fence before deciding to come down only to repeat the process all over again. Well, 'they' being Tommy and Dream, as those two were talking the most between the three and Punz was merely sitting on the brick fence while watching the two converse. Punz was perfectly fine though with just listening in and occasionally letting out a breathy laugh at something stupid either guy said, swinging his legs back and forth.

Somehow along the way, their conversation shifted to MCC, which was a topic Punz knew Dream was always excited to talk about it. The masked man started to talk about his experience with his various teams in the game competition and strategies in the various mini-games, even the ones he didn't even like, with a large grin on his face.

He wasn't sure how long Dream was just talking about MCC stats and strategies, but he is sure it was pretty long because Tommy laughed out of now where and exclaimed, "You talk a lot, don't you Dream?" At the sudden call-out, Punz blinked at Tommy, not even realizing that time passed that much while Dream made a subtle, embarrassing sound, then giving off a weak laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, his voice slightly cracking and waning at the end. Punz furrowed his brows and narrowed his eye at Tommy, before jumping down the brick fence on his feet and turning his head towards Dream, slapping a fingerless gloved hand on his back. 

"Don't listen to him, dude," Punz reassured, patting his back in what he hopes is in a comforting way while offering the other a small smile, "I like it when you talk about anything. When it's you, it's usually always interesting." And he means it, truly. The man spoke about his interests so passionately and so happily, as if nothing else in the world mattered except his words and the excited flap of his hands. 

It was certainly a treat to see, especially Dream was a lonely, stoic God who never gets a chance to talk someone's ear off as he is too busy to make battle plans and keeping the residents of this world in check. Hell, even the team notices the way he wants to talk about anything else but SMP politics sometimes, fingers tapping impatiently on a makeshift table and feet tapping on cobble at the mention of L'Manburg. They would offer him a willing ear for him, but like him, they're too busy with their own conflicts to even focus on him. 

But right now? They aren't Dream and Punz, the great leader and the silent fighter of the Chaos Team respectively. 

Right now, they are Dream and Punz, two guys in their early twenties who laugh at something stupid and childish like voice changers and 'joe mama' jokes.

They are on break and Punz would be damned if a teenager ruined that break for both him and the man he thinks deserves the break the most.

He felt Dream's back tense for a moment, before feeling the way Dream's back relaxed somewhat by shifting down, which relieved the blond a bit at the thought of him being able to comfort the younger man who held the entire world on his shoulders. 

"Awh, thank you Punz," He said almost a bit teasingly, stretching his arm behind Punz's back to drop his arm around Punz's shoulder and pulling him closer to his head, pressing his mask against his cheek something akin to a kiss. Punz sees a toothy grin he has never felt happier to see behind that clay mask of his, while Dream continues to say, "You're the only bitch I respect in this house." 

"It's mutual, brother," Punz joked back as he too dropped his own arm on Dream's shoulder, which made both men give off soft laughs that made their shoulders shake. Tommy looked onto the duo with an incredulous expression, shoulders raised and mouth curled.

"You two are strange." was all he said, which just made the other two laugh once again, though Dream was considerably louder than Punz's soft one.p

Once another minute past of Tommy still cringing at the friendly behavior Dream and Punz briefly showed each other while the other two just rolled their eyes at how overdramatic the Brit was, the three then began their trek with no destination around the L'Mamburg once again after Tommy did a quick twitch of his head and the flow of conversation was once again running between the Brit and the masked man, while Punz trailed behind and listened intently.

Punz, however, doesn't miss the whisper he hears in his ear amidst Tommy's loud laugh in disbelief at whatever odd phrase Dream said, the small, shy sound tells him 

_Thank you for real, dude. I appreciate it._

Punz can't help the way his face melts into something more disgustingly fond as he whispers back, 

_It's no big deal dude. What I said was true- anything you talk about is almost always interesting._

He sees Dream turn his head briefly for a moment, a corner of a smile peeking out of the corner of his mask, and turned away when he saw Punz giving him a smile back. 

(And if Dream decides to almost rambles to Punz whenever he intentionally bumps into him the next day and the next day after that, Punz pretends not to notice, as he finds himself listening to Dream about whatever decided to fill his mind today.)


	2. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't?? particularly like how this turned out but i hope y'all enjoyed anyways :]

Punz opened his eyes to destruction and cackles. He groaned as he blinked the blur from his eyes away, praying that there wasn't anything on top of him that prevented him to get up. He sighed a quick breathe of relief when he saw there wasn't, before he pushed himself up, ignoring the way the small gravel stabs into his palms. Once he was fully up and the spirals in his head didn't make him feel so dizzy, he looked around the once-great nation, destroyed and nearly unfixable.

Fuck, the three Withers were still alive, he realized with an uneasy curl of his lips. He could hear the screams and Tommy giving orders. He could still those sickening laughs too, and when he turns his head around to hear the source of the noise, he sees Dream watching from the roof of a fortunate building, his expression unreadable on account of the clay mask on his face. Speaking of Dream, he noticed a certain loud bearer of a messy mop of black hair missing from the fighting crowd.

He pursed his lips, staring at the destruction beyond before turning his head around to check the considerably calmer area. He chose to check the calmer area for him first because he would rather not be in the crossfire of whatever attack the Wither hits him with and he doubts the younger would be stuck down in the man-made ravines when he was literally right by his side earlier.

He hopes, he thinks wearily.

"Sapnap!" He yells out while cupping a hand around his mouth to make his voice a tad louder, ignoring the way his head stings and something wet dripping down from his head, "Sapnap! Are you there?!" He furrows his eyebrows and lowers his hands briefly in mild defeat before he could hear a whimper edging onto a sob close by. 

He frantically turned his head right and left, desperately trying to figure out where the sound came from. It is once again silent aside from the cacophony of yells and explosions, and Punz wishes that they could shut up for a minute. Just a minute, so he could find his brother and they could continue this once again sick, repeated game of fighting. 

"Sapnap! I'm here, where the hell are you?!" He yells out again before he bites his lips and waits for a reply. He hears a full-on sob, and he turns his head finally at the proper source of the sound. There, underneath a pile of burnt wood that thankfully seems to have an opening underneath. He hitches a subtle breathe and speed walks towards the wood pile, bringing an ax from his inventory to his hand and taking a quick swipe at the stacks of wood.

He hacked at the wood, carefully enough for him not to accidentally hit the person who was possibly Sapnap underneath the pile yet roughly enough so that it only took a few swipes for him to be able to get through and move the debris so he could salvage the person underneath more quickly. 

Once he thought he was through, place the ax back into his inventory, and moved the wood out of the way, he turned his head to face the person who was underneath the pile. His breath hitched and he feels his eyes widen and burn at the sight, nails stabbing into his palm. 

"Punz," Sapnap sobbed when he raised his teary eyes at the blonde, hands hovering and shaking around a pole stabbed straight through his abdomen, "He-Help me." 

Punz felt his legs immediately going to Sapnap's side and falling to his knees, gingerly holding the younger up by the back of his neck and wincing at the wound. "It hurts, it hurts," Sapnap babbled, crying into Punz's shoulder and gripping his sleeve as crimson slowly soaked through his jacket. Punz found himself not caring about that right now, however, as he closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"Okay," Punz said, thinking about what he should do, before ignoring the way his voice shook as he said the next few words, "I'm going to pull the pole out so I can heal the wound. It's gonna hurt a lot, but you have to trust me on this." Sapnap just continued crying, edging onto a scream and not paying attention to his words. Punz just stroked his hair, shushing him and reassuring hum before his hand found its way on the base of the pole. Mentally, he counted down to three, and when his mind screamed 'three', he pulled the pole with a quick jerk of his hand.

The red-stained pole came out with a sickening squelch and he heard Sapnap gag and gasp softly. He quickly threw the pole to the side and laid Sapnap to the ground to get to work, seeing how Sapnap's eyes were suddenly blown wide and grasping towards the blond.

"Punz, Punz," Sapnap whimpered, gripping his sleeve as tears continued to fall down his face and onto the pavement, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone." Punz's heart nearly shattered at his words, the thought of Sapnap fearing that Punz will leave him to die making his mind swirl at the possibility of why he would think that. The only way that he could was if someone did this to him before, which made his blood boil, and his mind nearly snap at the thought of someone leaving him to die. 

He immediately shook his head from the thought though, because he had more important matters to worry about, and gingerly pulled Sapnap's hand away from his sleeve, his hand moving some of Sapnap's dirty, dust-covered hair away from his face.

"I won't, I promise I won't leave you." Punz said as he took off his jacket, shivering slightly from the sudden breeze before pressing the hoodie onto Sapnap's stomach and ignoring the twinge in his heart when he heard Sapnap groan, "I'm just layin' you down so I can help you more easily. I just need you to stay awake and keep those baby blacks on me, can you do that for me Sap?" 

Sapnap just whimpered once more and let his arms fall to his side, which Punz took as an 'I'll try.' as he continued to press his nearly red jacket onto his wound. He lifted his right arm to grab a potion from his belt, using his teeth to take the cork off the bottle and momentarily taking off the jacket in order to pour the pink healing liquid onto his abdomen.

He heard Sapnap hiss and twitch, his body curling onto itself before he relaxed with a shaky sigh leaving bloodstained lips. Punz laughed weakly at the fast acceptance, pressing his jacket back onto the wound. "Yeah, I know, it stings," He should know, seeing as he has to put that shit on his scarred, blind eye to make it look less gnarly, "You just gotta handle it for a bit. I know you can, you're the strongest person I know." 

After a minute or so passed, he lifted the jacket up to check on the wound. It still looked horrible, bright red bubbling from his stomach and brown staining his tanned skin, but it didn't look as terrible and unmanageable as before. 

"This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, Sap." He said softly, listening to the other's small breathes before he grabbed him gently by the waist and rested his back on the debris where he was earlier before he found him. Punz felt himself fall onto the ground before he looked through his inventory with the hope that he would find some bandages. He gave out a small sigh of relief when he found that he did, whisking it out of his inventory.

"I'm gonna take your shirt off so I can put on the bandages, alright?" Punz said, taking off both Sapnap's t-shirt with a pixel fire clipart and his black undershirt. God, the wound looked much worse without his shirt, light blotches of dried blood staining his skin. Punz wrapped the bandages around Sapnap's torso for a messy, temporary fix, at least until they could get to Ponk, who had much more medical knowledge than he did.

"… go home," Sapnap muttered when Punz was checking to see if the bandages were secure. Punz didn't hear him, on the account of him saying it so quietly and the destruction that was somehow still going as Punz used his high school level knowledge of first aid on Sapnap.

"What was that?" Punz asked softly. 

"I wan' go home," Sapnap said and Punz could see tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes, "I don't- I don't want to fight anymore. I just wanna go ho-home." Punz looked at Sapnap with what he could feel was a saddened expression, his eyebrows furrowed down and slightly chapped lips pursed. He brought up a hand to wipe a tear away from Sapnap's eye, wincing how the blood that still hasn't dried leaving a paint-like mark on his lower eyelid, before Punz nodded, giving Sapnap a smile.

"Okay, we'll go home together. We'll go to my house so you can rest and I can get Ponk to properly fix you up, okay? You'll be better in no time." He said, before putting one arm underneath Sapnap's legs and another on Sapnap's back. He doesn't think Dream would mind, or particularly care, if he noticed they were gone as he is slowly got up with a groan and lifted both himself and Sapnap up, giving out a huff of satisfaction once he did. Softly, as he made his surreptitious trek back to his nearly desecrated home, he could hear Sapnap ask him, "Don't leave me alone." as he gripped Punz's pale arm. "Of course." was Punz's reply. 

And amongst the sounds of pure death, everything was okay in the bubble between the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george's is the next and final chapter!! hope to see y'all then ^^


	3. blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO third chapter!! and it's a pretty long one!! mostly it's because it's a combination of both dream and sapnap's chapters where it's punz listening to and taking care of george, but also bc punz apparently knew george the longest so :]

"Punz," George said to him one day, eyebrows furrowed down and heterochromatic eyes swirling from the back of his goggles as he gripped his fist, "Spar with me."

Of course, Punz couldn't refuse a good challenge, so he obliged the older.

At first, it was going well. George was quick yet hard in his movements and Punz was just as efficient, grinning after he slammed a axe on George's wooden shield and gaining himself another victory. As time went on though, it seems George was getting a bit more exhausted and was lacking in his movement, despite his insistence that he was fine with every heavy stumble up after falter he took. Punz was naive enough to believe him at first, even though his twinge in his heart as he took his stance once more told him otherwise.

However, after he saw George kneeling to the ground, the only thing supporting him was the weapon in hand as his sandy clad knees dug into the ground, Punz decided they were done.

"George," Punz said lowly, throwing his weapon and shield to the ground while looking at the figure, "Enough. It's over."

"One more time," George said, his voice sounding like whistles that made Punz wince softly and lips curl. The exhaustion was clear in his voice and Punz had half of his mind to stop standing there like an idiot and help George that was clearly on the near verge of fainting.

"No, Geor-"

"One more time!" George said as he suddenly looked up towards Punz, gripping the throat of his ax with both of his shaky hands. His goggles slipped down from his nose, revealing his brown and blue eyes to Punz and making the blonde stumble from shock at how desperate George's dilated eyes looked at the moment. George's shoulders then relaxed and his eyes shifted into something much sadder, like a kicked puppy or something like that in Punz's mind.

"Plea-" George didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was suddenly falling forwards. Punz widened his eyes, quickly falling to the ground to catch George so he wouldn't get hurt from either the axe that fell to the dirt with a large clank or the rough, sandy ground itself.

As Punz situated himself so he was sitting on his knees and his hand was supporting George's head by his neck, the jacket-clad man just realized how pale George looked and how the bottom of the older man's eyelids was dark and sagged. He was breathing heavily as well as if it took everything he could just to stay awake. Punz felt his eyebrows furrow and lips curl in concern and apprehension, using another hand to place it on George's sweaty forehead just to make sure if the other wasn't sick as well.

"Jesus, Georgie," Punz said as he let his hand off of George's forehead after determining that he wasn't sick and was just exhausted, pushing some strands of hair away, "When was the last time you've slept? Or ate for that matter?" He was barely holding George up, despite the man clearly dropping his entire weight on Punz, which made him even more worried than he was supposed to be.

"I... Don't know," George said with a whisper and a gulp with his eyes still closed as Punz shifted him a bit by placing his hand on his back and arms underneath his legs so George could rest more easily on his torso, "It doesn't matter. I can keep going-"

"George, you don't even have the energy to open your eyes and you're talking as if it'll hurt if you speak more or lauder," Punz said, looking down at the other's brown hair, "You are in no condition to even move, much less continue fighting."

"But-"

"Nope," Punz interrupted with a wry smile, before picking George and himself up with a small groan before walking towards his area where he can hopefully keep George safe until he properly rests up, "We're going to my tower. You're going to take a nap while I'll make something easy for the stomach when you wake up. Then you'll wake up, eat, and we'll talk about what's going on with you, but until then, I don't want to hear a single peep coming out of ya, got it?" 

George gives him a sigh that sounds like an affirmation to Punz and Punz let himself snort, not so surprised to see the always stubborn man give in as he continued his trek back home.

  
George was fully passed out when Punz got to his tower, carefully going up the ladder with one hand and George's smaller form securely in the other. He gingerly pulled the blanket from the bed so he could put George on the mattress and cover him with soft blue cloth, taking note to bandage up the galaxy of purple and blues on George's pale arms before pushing his sleeves up while deciding on what he should cook for George.

He isn't the best cook, but he is sure he could make something quick and easy for the other can stomach. The best thing he could make, he decided with a finger tapping gently on his chin, was chicken soup. He hummed at his decision, before walking towards his many chests to check if he had the ingredients needed.

He had some carrots, onions, and rock salt from the time he went to an unraided village and he thankfully had an abundance of cooked chicken in his inventory, so all he had to do was cut them up and throw them in a pot. He hummed once more in satisfaction, grabbing a pot with one hand and the ingredients in another while walking towards a furnace.

After he threw the pot on top of his furnace and turned the heat up, he started to cut up the ingredients with a small dagger he made with stone on top of another furnace that was turned off as a makeshift countertop. It was a bit tricky, seeing as the stone dagger was a bit dull, but it got the job done as he threw the cut up pieces of chicken inside the pot before throwing the other ingredients and using his dagger on the rock salt to put some of the white particles in the broth after a few minutes or so. He did a quick stretch after doing so, his back aching from the uncomfortable angle he was in a mere few minutes ago, before walking towards George to see if the older has more damage on him. 

The man was prone to getting wounds and bruises as he had pretty sensitive skin, so he was almost always seen patched up in some shape or form whenever people saw him. This time was no exception, as Punz found dark purples and blues spotting all the way down to his stomach to his knees and legs. He doesn't cross out the possibility that most, if not all, of the injuries were caused by either him and Dream, which makes him dig his nails into in bedsheets into a tight fist as his eyes narrowed mournfully at the sleeping elder. 

"God.." He whispered to himself, shaking his head when he started to feel lightheaded, before whisking a healing potion and bandages in hand. He poured some of the pink liquid onto a random rag he found on his bedside, feeling the excess magic pop and sizzle pleasantly in his skin as he started to rub the rag onto George's arm, stomach, and legs. The effects were already working, he hummed, before he started to wrap George up in bandages. 

As he was finishing up wrapping up his knees and starting on his lower leg, he heard the other groan softly and raised his head for a moment to see him pressing the palms of his hands on his eyes. Punz huffed amusingly at the sound of a person waking up with a dehydrated induced headache, placing George's leg back to its rightful place on the bed and pouring him a cup of water on his bedside that he quickly saw him weakly get up for to drink from the corner of his eye, before walking towards the furnace to check up on the food.

"Well, good mornin' there Sleeping Beauty," He said, using a spoon to give a quick taste of the soup and nodding to himself at the satisfactory taste, before looking back at George who laid back down again and was just blinking up at the ceiling with wide, dazed eyes, "Had a good rest?" 

"Where am I?" George asked, not even turning his head towards Punz.

"You passed out hard from exhaustion, dude," The blonde replied as he poured both him and George a bowl of soup, "You're in my tower, don't worry. You're safe." 

"Fuck, my head is pounding."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Punz said dryly, understanding how he feels. He remembers when he overexerted himself for twenty-four hours as a stupid challenge and ended up sleeping so hard he had a headache, his ears flushing gently at the embarrassment of the memory, "Can ya eat?"

"… I'll try," George said as he turned his head towards Punz and slowly got up so he was sitting up. George always looked small, since he was shorter than almost everyone in the SMP, but he looked especially more so when he looked up at Punz. His eyes also became shiny and looked like they were filling up with tears of irritation and frustration. He took a deep inhale of breath that made his head feel dizzy so that the stupid, empathic part of his heart doesn't cry alongside George, before giving a coy smile and handing George the already cooling bowl of soup.

"Be careful, it's still kinda hot," He said, watching George staring the soup down before he grabbed it with both hands and placed it on his lap. He then sat on the floor, just noticing George's eyes following him with a spoonful of soup in his hand. George blinked at Punz, before the blonde gestured at the soup with a smile, hopefully giving George the message that it was okay to eat it. George carefully sipped the soup with a near obnoxious slurping sound, before he covered his mouth with the digits of his hands and made a noise of surprise. Punz looked at him with a near crestfallen expression. Did he fuck up such an easy recipe? He thought it tasted fine, but was that his biased tongue talking?

"You don't like it?" He asked, ignoring how small and pensive his voice sounded.

"No.. That's actually really good," George said, making Punz sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad." He said before taking another sip of his own. He felt George's eyes briefly on his head before he heard another small sip.

They ate in silence before George finished first and Punz followed after. As George handed him his bowl, he asked, "Are you still hungry? I made a fuckton of soup." as his eyes moved towards the slightly bubbling pot. "… I can have one more." George said and Punz nodded as he started to walk towards the pot, "Coming right up."

"So..." Punz said, throwing his bowl to the side as he pours George a second serving of soup, "Are we going to talk about how you were so exhausted and skinny that you could barely move?" 

"I... It's been hard ever since the whole dethroning thing," George said, Punz turning his head to see the brunet grip the sheets like it was the only thing keeping him down and looking down.

"I thought this would be a good thing? You never wanted to be king." Punz pointed out and George looked up immediately, nearly making Punz falter and spill the liquid as he walked up to George.

"It was never about me being king," He said, balling up the fabric in his hands, "It was more the way he did it. He just shoved me and Sap under the bus and threw it off as protecting me. It's utter bullshit." Punz hummed, letting George the opportunity to talk more. He's not a very good comforter, but he's a pretty good listener, so he feels like this is the best he could do right now.

"I get that in our team, I'm arguably the weakest one, but I'm still strong! At least more so than Tommy or Tubbo," He said, raising his hands up as if he was in disbelief that he had to reiterate the words coming out of his mouth, "But he's just babying me or something. And Sapnap and Quackity are kinda doing the same thing too now, doing all the work while they just make me sit there looking pretty or something. It's pissing me off."

"So you decided to remedy that by overexerting yourself?" Punz asked humorlessly, tilting his head as he handed George the now lukewarm bowl. George narrowed his eyes at Punz, before gingerly grabbing the bowl and placing it on his legs, idly mixing the light green soup with the wooden spoon.

"I thought if I kept training, if I kept pushing myself, I could be on the same level as them and I could stop being babied all the time," He said, blinking slowly now, "To be honest, the fact I'm here probably doesn't help."

"Me helping you rest up because you were a dangerous level of exhausted is not babying you, George," He said with a quirked up eyebrow. George went silent at that, his shoulders tensing up and he could tell from here that he was biting his lip.

"Look, George, I get it. You don't want to be babied or whatever, that's valid. But I think the way you're going at it honestly isn't the best plan in the universe," He said as he kneeled down to the bed so he had to look up at George's troubled eyes, "Like have you, I don't know, tried talking to them about it?" 

"No... But I feel like they won't listen to me if I tried." George replied, looking away from Punz.

"They will because they're not idiots who don't listen to their friends if they tell them they're uncomfortable with something," Punz said, resting his arms on the edge of the bed and digging his knees on the smooth stone below him, "But if they don't, you can just call me. I'll knock some sense into them until they do listen." He reiterates that point by raising a hand and gently knocking George's head with his knuckle, putting enough pressure that it wouldn't hurt him, but hopefully gets his message across. 

George seems to smile for the first time he has seen him all day, and Punz can't help how his mischievous smile melted into something more fond.

"Thank you, Punz." He says, his voice sounding less heavier than before.

"No problem, Gogy," He said, getting up with a small groan and indulging himself by ruffling the older's hair, "Now finish your soup and rest up as much as you need to. You're going to have a long talk with your friends soon so you need all the energy you can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u all enjoyed!! ill definitely be making more punz centric fics soon so im excited for u all to see it soon :D


End file.
